


Come Again

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, Musical, One Shot, Romance, Studio 54, Takarazuka - Freeform, Tragic Romance, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack is a young boy who wanted to be famous rock star, his way led him to Steve Rebel, the owner of the famous ‘Studio 54’ club. They shared a good time together and Zack felt in love with Steve. Through bad circumstances the club was closed and now is Zack again on the road to it to find his former love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's posted into the Takarazuka RPF, but in my head both characters are the Takarazuka actresses Asumi Rio and Koshino Ryuu.  
> Moon Troupe was performing this show in 2010/2011.  
> It's declared M/M anyway because the characters are obviously male. So... I hope you don't mind me doing this.

_“True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars.”_

 

The wind blew hard.

It was a cold night, although it was already May.

The blonde hair of the tall, slim guy was blowing in the wind and his steps were like the steps of a panther and his gaze reminded also of a wild cat. A wild cat with a hunger that nobody could satisfy. Or at least there was somebody who maybe could satisfy it.

The streets were empty and the street lights were just brightening up some little parts of it, it was pretty dark at all.

Just the clicking sound of his shoes were filling out the room around him, the rest was silence.

He was already used to go along these streets. Backwards he walked them very often, but everything changed and he never walked along these streets again - until this day.

 

Suddenly he stopped and leaned with his back on a wall. An empty taxi passed away, then again it was silent. He searched for his cigarettes in his red jacket and as soon as he found them he lighted one and took a deep drag on it. His foot was stepping to imaginary music that was playing in his head. It was a long time ago since he has visited a club like this, but it wasn’t satisfying at all. Something was missing…

 

He dropped his cigarette to the ground. The smoke was still blowing away with the wind. He looked to his left. An endless street seemed to be in front of him, but he knew that far away after the fog the street ended and that there was the place where everything started. A strange feeling in his stomach made him feel suddenly uncomfortable. He took a deep breathe and went away from the wall. But he didn’t follow the street to his left, he called for a taxi that was nearby him and hopped in it quickly.

 

On the other side in a back road stood a man with darker hair and a ponytail, his eyes were also dark and the gaze of them reminded truly of a hungry wolf. He wore a black coat and he was also smoking, but as soon as the blonde guy disappeared he dropped the cigarette and turned his back against the wall beside him. His knees have gotten weak and suddenly he glided along the wall to the ground. Seconds later he was sitting on the cold, grey ground and was shivering. His heart was aching and the worse feeling came back.

“Zack…”

 

 

The other day…

It was again a cold night and the weather had no mercy at all. Dark clouds were floating above the head of the young man who pulled his hands deeper in his pants pockets. He was walking straight the same way like the day before and again the cold wind blew in his face. And again he stopped suddenly and looked across the road. It was empty but no fog at all. He was able to see the end of the road and he couldn’t see it, but he knew which building it was where it all started. He tried to walk further on but his feet didn’t want to move anymore. He bit his lower lip and an anxious face looked still along the road.

‘I want to see you again…’ Were his thoughts and a single tear appeared.

 

His body began to stumble nervous around the spot on which he was standing. Suddenly he felt anger and real pain inside his chest.

“Where are you?!” He shouted in the darkness.

“Where are you now, eh? Steve Rebel, tell me! Where are you hiding?” He threw the words out in the night with all of his voice as suddenly the rain started.

“Show me your face, you coward!”

It was raining even more and it took just a few seconds until he was wet to his bones.

 

 

_“I worked so hard for that first kiss_

_And a heart don’t forget something like that_

_Like an old photograph_

_Time can make a feeling fade_

_But the memory of a first love_

_Never fades away.”_

He broke down on his knees and he wasn’t able to hold the tears anymore. They were mixed with the raindrops that were still pouring on him.

 

“I’m here.” A dark, familiar voice suddenly appeared behind him.

He stopped to cry and felt a warm hand on his shoulder. As he turned his head around he looked in a pair of dark eyes filled with sadness. First he couldn’t find any words; he just looked further in these eyes and was shortly distracted by them again. Nobody was able to make him feel like that. To let go away the pain from one second to the other, although he has broke his heart so many times with wrong promises, not made appointments and flirting shamelessly with all the other guys in his club - his club that not longer existed. Now he was hiding from everything, even from him. The guy he felt in love with so deeply long ago, although it first seemed just like a game and not like serious business.

“Steve… you…”

“Don’t say a word.” His deep voice blew into Zack’s mind immediately; Steve said something like that before.

It was very long ago, but it was the first time he took Zack with him in his private rooms to show him his love. And he did it many times again.

 

“Stand up.” His low voice said to him and he took his hand.

The younger boy grabbed for his hand and stood up again. Their eyes were meeting and Zack wasn’t able to get rid of Steve’s hand.

 

“It is hard to forget, isn’t it?” Steve asked him straight away and squeezed his hand a bit.

Zack nodded. The wind blew again and made him feel much colder as he felt before. It was still raining.

 

“I want to forget. Everything.” Steve’s words were spoken out clearly and Zack was freezing in his emotion.

“Farewell, my love.” Was the last thing Steve said and then he passed by to walk across the lonely road which Zack wasn’t able to walk on anymore. The long black coat was floating with the wind. Zack turned around and looked after him, but Steve was almost out of sight. He wasn’t able to cry at all, he just tried to realize what just happened.

 

When he couldn’t see him anymore he broke down again with the worse feeling he has known for such a long time. And he just whispered one lonely word in the night…

 

 

_“Stay”_


End file.
